Above All Others
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Jennifer Check came second to no one, not even for Needy.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Jennifer's Body in any way, shape, or form. I'm just borrowing them for creative purposes. Please don't sue.

Warnings: Femslash, as usual, a little naughty language and slight spoilers.

Above All Others

Jennifer Check stood on the sidewalk outside the house of Needy Lesnicky, staring up at the dark room on the second floor. It was the night before the dance and she hadn't spoken to Needy since the night she jumped out of the very window she was staring at. This had been the longest they'd ever gone without speaking. Although she didn't let it show, it agitated her. The thought of not having Needy there when she wanted her annoyed Jennifer to no end. It interfered with flag practice and she payed even less attention in class. She'd even thought about dropping by Needy's house to see if she was just as affected by their separation as she was, _twice_. Those thoughts only served to fuel her ire. She wasn't like this, but something about Needy made her think and do things she normally wouldn't.

So here she was, having finally decided she wanted to see her. Without a moment's pause to consider that someone might see her, Jennifer levitated up to the second floor. She hovered outside the window for a moment, staring into the darkness within before reaching to pull it open. She was hardly surprised to find it locked. She smiled humorlessly. It was so like Needy to try to keep all the terrible things out, even big, bad Jennifer.

Jennifer frowned at the thought of Needy thinking that she was bad, and not in the good way. It wasn't as if she'd _asked_ for this to happen. Being invincible and having powers was the shit but she hadn't chosen to _have_ to eat people to stop herself from becoming a leper. Besides, she was just eating boys. It wasn't as if she would ever try to hurt Needy. She could never bring herself to hurt her! She had to know that!

Jennifer's eyes flickered to Needy's bed. She could clearly make out the other girl's form in the dark. The locked window might have been a problem before Low Shoulder, who were total dicks, came to Devil's Kettle, but not now. Jennifer phased through the window smoothly and stepped onto the bedroom floor without a sound. With the same soundless stealth, she walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at Needy. She was wearing a pale pink tank top and Jennifer knew without a doubt that she only wore a pair of panties under the sheets that rested on her hips. Her brow was furrowed slightly and Jennifer could only ponder as to what Needy was dreaming.

With her glasses and plain hair, people often wondered _why_ she and Jennifer were friends. She didn't wear make-up or gossip and she certainly didn't care about fashion. They had nothing in common, complete opposites. By all accounts that was true but what people failed to realize was that they were connected. Needy understood her in ways others couldn't. She wasn't shallow where Jennifer was and considerate where Jennifer was not. Jennifer trusted her unconditionally and held her above all others. Needy was her better half, plain and simple. Jennifer wrinkled her nose in distaste. It wasn't hard to think sappy shit like that, no matter how true it might be, when it came to Needy. Instead of dwelling on it, she opted to join Needy.

She pushed her sweat pants over her hips and let them fall down her slim legs as she reached for her shirt. It was the same Evil Dead t-shirt she'd taken from Needy. She liked wearing Needy's clothes. They surrounded her with her scent and made her feel that much closer to her. It was just another thing she did that was exclusive to Needy. She pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it at the foot of the bed without a second thought, leaving her in a dark tight tank top that left her mid-driff exposed and a matching pair of hipsters. She slid under the covers and moved until her body was pressed against Needy's lightly. Needy sighed and the tension in her brow relaxed. She snuggled up closer to Jennifer and layed still for a moment before frowning and rolling away from Jennifer and onto her back.

Jennifer smiled. Ever since the 'incident' in the woods, her body was prone to being warmer than normal. She couldn't blame Needy for not wanting to stay snuggled up to a furnace. Instead, she leaned up on her elbow to look at Needy. Her free hand wondered under her tank and over her stomach to her hip where her thumb began to stroke absentmindedly. The position immediately brought the memory of their first time together rushing to Jennifer's mind. It had happened very much like this.

It had been in middle school and they'd been having sleepovers just about every night. Over that time, they'd started wearing less and less to bed until they slept in nothing more than their t-shirts and underwear. Then one night, after wanting Needy for over a week, Jennifer decided that it was time to let her in on the secret. She'd pressed herself tight against her best friend's back and put her hand on her hip. She'd begun to stroke her hip and up her side when Needy had taken a shaky breath and asked,

"Jenn?"

When Jennifer hadn't answered, instead kissing the spot behind her ear and trailing soft kisses down her neck, Needy had turned onto her back bringing her partially under Jennifer. She'd looked up at Jennifer questioningly and instead of answering, Jennifer had leaned down and kissed her softly. Needy had been timid at first but then she'd surprised Jennifer by relaxing and opening up completely to her.

That night had been full of surprises. Not only had she met Jennifer's passion and matched it, she'd surprised them both by dominating Jennifer. Jennifer was most shocked by this development. She was always in control of every situation, especially sex. Even when she was on the bottom, she was still in control. But with Needy, there had been no doubt to her as to who was in control and she had liked it. It thrilled her to submit to her and know that Needy was capable of dominating her.

Needy also had this knack for knowing what Jennifer needed. She knew how to touch her. She knew when and where, how fast and how hard. She never failed to leave Jennifer a quivering mass of moans. Just thinking about it made her shudder in pleasure and lean down to nuzzle Needy's neck.

The first week after that night, Jennifer could focus on nothing but Needy. Though no one knew why, it was obvious Jennifer had no interest in anyone, salty new transfer student or not. She only wanted to spend her time with Needy. It was as if she'd become _that_ girl, the one that obsessed over the boy she lost her virginity to even though she wasn't a virgin when she and Needy first had sex. It didn't help that Needy was as horny for her as she was for Needy. They couldn't keep their hands off of one another and could rarely be left alone for more than ten minutes without making out. And though their raging fire mellowed out to a pleasant slow burn, after that first week, it was still constant. Even when they got to high school with even saltier boys than middle school, Jennifer still burned only for Needy and Needy still took Jennifer to heights only she could. Even Jennifer's unspoken rule to others was still in play. Jennifer could have anyone she chose but Needy was hers and only hers.

Though the rule was never spoken, people subconsciously understood it. It was in the way she talked to Needy or touched her. It was even in the way she stood beside her. Needy was off limits and everyone got this. Everyone except Chip.

Needy made a noise in her sleep and shifted her hips. That was when Jennifer realized that she had unconsciously tightened her grip on Needy. She relaxed and rubbed Needy's hip soothingly while leaning up to place soft kisses along Needy's jaw until she sank back into sleep. She hadn't meant to grab Needy like that. It was just that the mere thought of Chip aggravated Jennifer. She didn't like him. He clouded Needy's mind and was a constant wedge between them.

It hadn't always been that way though. She hadn't even known he existed until she walked to Needy's locker one day and saw him saying something to her that made her laugh. She'd asked Needy about it later and Needy had told her that he'd asked her out. And even though he'd ignored her rule, she guessed it was only fair to Needy while she was seeing Justin. Besides, she'd doubted 'Chip' was any sort of threat.

She hadn't realized how much of a threat Chip really was until one night she'd reached for Needy and Needy had pulled away. She'd said that she couldn't because it wasn't fair to Chip. That's when she knew that Chip had to die. Not literally of course. More like his hold on Needy needed to be dealt with. So she dumped Justin the next day and began spending more time with Needy. She started going to her house to do homework, went to the movies with her and took her lingerie shopping.

Soon Needy was canceling on Chip 75% of the time to hang out with Jennifer. It wasn't the 100% Jennifer wanted, but it was better than nothing. She'd also started sleeping over every night again. Some nights she would try to make a move on Needy and even as she pulled away, she would be rewarded with the reluctance in which Needy did so. One night they'd gotten as far as Needy's hand being pressed tight between Jennifer's legs, doing things that made her see stars, before pulling away. And even though she hated Chip with every fiber of her being right then and there, she couldn't help but feel triumphant of the fire that burned in Needy's eyes as she quickly left the room for a long cold shower.

Jennifer smiled as she trailed soft kisses down Needy's neck, stopping only to nibble on her chain. Her plan had been going well but then Low Shoulder came into town a few days later and it was all shot to hell, or well, stabbed. Not only did she have to deal with Chip's interference and her new eating habits but now she had to deal with Needy's paranoia and self-righteousness.

Even so, she still wanted Needy so she'd come over to her house after taking her fill of Colin. It hadn't worked out like she'd planned nor had it escaped her that Chip's scent was all over Needy. She'd fumed over it the entire night. If she hadn't been full, she'd have gone to his house and eaten him. Sure, she had been aware that they _may_ have been fucking but she'd never actually been confronted with any evidence of it.

How _dare_ he touch what was hers. The thought angered her to no end and she could feel her hunger surging within her. Her breathing became ragged and she had to clench her teeth to keep herself from accidentally biting Needy. She was so busy trying to keep herself under control that she didn't notice Needy shift uncomfortably and furrow her brows before whispering,

"Chip..."

Jennifer froze instantly, her blood pounding in her ears. It was always him. He was always going to come between them. Jennifer narrowed her eyes at the thought. She pulled away from Needy and stood up. She pulled on her sweats before looking at Needy over her shoulder. Jennifer Check came second to no one, not even for Needy. Then she teleported from Needy's room with such force, it woke Needy.

"Jennifer?" She called, bolting up in her bed.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing before trying to figure out what had woken her. She'd been dreaming about playing in the sandbox with Jennifer. She'd kissed her and tasted the metallic taste of blood and when she pulled back, they were in her kitchen and Jennifer was smiling that creepy blood stained smile. And then someone had called her name and she turned to see Chip waving her over. Then Jennifer called her name and she'd turned back to see her looking gorgeous, the way she did after killing someone and when she turned back to Chip, he was on the ground in a massive pool of his own blood, his eyes empty and cold.

She shuddered at the vision, not even realizing that she'd called out for Jennifer when she feared for Chip. She never did. Instead, she turned on her bedside lamp to chase the images away. That's when she noticed the shirt at the end of the bed. She reached out and grabbed it, gasping when she saw what it was. In her hands was the Evil Dead t-shirt Jennifer had taken when she left. That meant Jennifer had been there, and she'd left the shirt behind.

Tears stung Needy's eyes. Jennifer never returned any of the things she took from her. Did this mean their friendship was officially over? Were her and Jennifer done? Flashes of her dream came back to her and she shook her head, wiping at her tears. The person who took her shirt wasn't Jennifer. It was some monster that inhabited her body. _Her_ Jennifer was gone.

That thought only made the pain worse.

END


End file.
